Itsumademo
by Floodlight-Zhou
Summary: "Pouvons-nous tout recommencer... ?" - Jusqu'où seriez vous prêt à aller pour ramener auprès de vous l'élu de votre coeur ? ...Moi ? Eh bien...j'ai été assez loin pour défier le cours du temps.
1. Prologue

_**N/A = **__**Je sais que j'ai déjà pas mal de série en cours, mais voilà, j'ai eu cette idée de fanfic un soir en écoutant « Start again » de Red, et je pense que ça peut être vraiment bien. Alors je tente le coup. Ça risque d'être assez triste. 'Fin bref, je vous laisse avec le prologue. Dernière chose, l'histoire se déroule dans un monde comme le nôtre.**_

_**Disclaimer : Ni Bleach, ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Itsumademo

Prologue : 

Le brancard, entouré d'une équipe médicale parcourait à toute vitesse les couloirs de l'hôpital. Encore un patient dans un état critique, sans doute. C'était malheureusement chose courante, ici.

**« Non! Laissez-moi! Shiro-chan! »**

Une brune, coursée par des infirmiers, surgit soudainement de l'ascenseur. Elle courait, pieds nus , après le brancard qu'elle tentait désespérément d'atteindre. Sa jambe droite arborait une énorme plaie sanguinolente, mais dans l'état actuel de la jeune fille , c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle tendait sa main éraflée devant elle, dans une tentative vaine de saisir l'objet de son attention. Son visage à moitié recouvert de pansement ruisselait de larmes. Et d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots où se mélangeait douleur, peine, terreur, désespoir et horreur, elle implorait :

**« Shiro-chan ! Tiens bon, Shiro-chan ! ****M'abandonne pas! J't'en supplie! »**

Une soudaine toux la força à s'arrêter, elle en arriva même à cracher du sang. Mais cela lui était égal, elle n'avait pas fini, elle avant encore tant de choses à lui dire. Alors ce n'était pas un peu de sang qui la stopperait.

**« Kof ! Shi...Shiro-chan ! T'as pas le droit de partir... ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT ! Tu m'avais promis...Tu m'avais promis qu'on serait ensemble pour toujours! ITSUMADEMO ! »**

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, ignorer la douleur ne résolvait pas le problème. Elle s'effondra sur ses genoux écorchés, juste devant les portes à bâtant qui se refermèrent après le passage du brancard. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva encerclés par des infirmiers, mais elle n'entendait rien de ce qu'ils disaient. Ses yeux écarquillés , d'où s'écoulaient toujours de fraiches larmes, étaient rivés sur les portes qui l'avaient brutalement séparée de_ lui_.

**« Itsumademo...Toshiro...TOSHIROOO ! »**

* * *

_**Itsumademo = Pour toujours**_

_**N/A : J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Et n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir. :)**_


	2. 1- Juste un nouvel essai

**N/A = ****J'ai toujours du mal avec les premiers chapitres...et ceux qui suivent aussi...enfin ça je ne peux pas savoir je n'ai jamais fais de fic qui dépasse 2 chapitres. :0 Bref je vous laisse avec ce premier vrai chapitre que je n'aime moi-même pas trop mais que ma meilleure amie adore. 0.0**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Juste un nouvel essai

« Passe une bonne journée ma ché-

La porte de l'entrée se referma sèchement avant que madame Hinamori ne put terminer sa phrase.

- rie... »

Elle s'effondra, tête en première sur la table de la cuisine, où elle prenait son petit déjeuner. _« Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire de mal...à cette petite ? Ça fait deux ans que ça dure... » _soupira-t-elle

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant, deux ans qu'elle regardait son bien le plus précieux s'éloigner dangereusement d'elle. Qu'arrivera-t-il le jour où sa main lâchera définitivement la sienne... ?

Le coucou de l'horloge la sortie de ses pensées. _« Déjà 9h ? Je vais être en retard ! » _Sans plus attendre elle avala son café d'une gorgée, attrapa sa veste et sa sacoche, puis sortit. Elle eut comme le sentiment d'être observée tandis qu'elle fermait la porte à clés, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et s'empressa de monter dans sa voiture.

Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, la femme aux cheveux ébènes était bel et bien observée. Dès lors où sa voiture avait quitté la rue, son observateur, ou plutôt son observatrice, sortit de sa cachette et se faufila dans la maison.

_**Momo Hinamori,17 ans depuis Juin dernier.**_

Elle jeta son sac vide sur le pallier et se déchaussa. Elle alla ensuite s'allonger sur le sofa, une main sur son front. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'elle lui dise, un jour ?

_**A arrêté de suivre les cours depuis maintenant près de deux ans.**_

Non, ça ne changerait rien. De toute façon tout ce qui comptait pour sa mère était son travail depuis que son père s'était barré avec une minette de 20 ans.

_**Parents divorcés en mauvais termes.**_

La dernière fois où elle s'était sentie vivante... ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Tout à commencé à dégringoler dans sa vie après cet incident.

_**A perdu son sourire quand il a cessé d'être là pour elle.**_

Si seulement elle avait été moins bête. Alors peut-être que tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé... Mais, si elle faisait des efforts , si elle réparait ses erreurs, si elle apprenait à aimer...pourrait-il un jour lui pardonner ? Sa réponse...elle ne l'aurait probablement jamais...

_**Donnerait tout pour un nouvelle essai.**_

Son portable se mit à sonner dans la poche de sa veste. Elle le laissa sonner...1 seconde...2 secondes...3 secondes...elle se décida à décrocher. « Momo Hinamori, j'écoute ? ...Quoi ?!...O-Oui bien sûr, j-j'arrive tout de suite ! » A peine avait-elle raccroché qu'elle se précipita à la porte d'entrée, sauta dans ses chaussures et partit en trombes.

_**Juste pour un nouvel essai.**_

* * *

Les murs blancs de l'hôpital avaient toujours eu le don d'oppresser le cœur de Momo. Mais elle tachait d'y faire attraction tandis qu'elle courait à travers le couloir...le même couloir qu'il y a deux ans. Peut-être...Peut-être que cette fois ça allait se terminer autrement !

Elle y était...la chambre 210 ! Elle s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte, essoufflée. L' amas d'infirmiers et de médecins la regardèrent, une expression sur le visage qui en disait long sur le verdict. Mais Momo voulait l'entendre de leur bouche. « Res...Restez pas plantés là ! Dîtes quelques choses enfin ! Cria-t-elle, sa main gauche tenant son cœur affolé.

Tous les visages des occupants de la pièces s'assombrirent. Ils s'éloignèrent du lit, laissant apercevoir la figure immobile et pâle. À cette vision, la brune sentit ses jambes trembler, menaçant de la laisser tomber à tout moment.

- N-Non... ! C'est...C'est impossible ! Pas encore !

- Toute mes condoléances, mademoiselle Hinamori. s'exprima en médecin en s'approchant, il posa sa main sur la frêle épaule de la jeune fille, en signe de réconfort.

- Je vous interdis de me toucher ! s'énerva soudainement Momo en rejetant la main du médecin.

- Nous avons vraiment fait tout ce qu'on l'on a pu. C'était-

- NON ! Vous mentez ! Vous ne l'avez déjà pas sauvé lui...Et maintenant vous ne la sauvez pas elle ! Quels genre de monstres êtes vous pour laisser de pauvres gens mourir ?!

- Mademoiselle, je comprends votre peine mais-

- Vous ne comprenez rien ! Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Je vous demandais juste de les sauver, de faire votre boulot ! Mais même ça vous n'êtes pas capable de le faire...fit-elle amèrement, ses mains était tellement serrées en un poing que ses ongles rentraient dans la paume de sa main.

- Mademoiselle...vous avez besoin de vous calmez, je peux-

- Non ! Laissez-moi...LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! » explosa-t-elle en s'enfuyant en courant de la salle.

Courir...à croire que c'était la seule chose qu'elle savait bien faire...Et encore...elle se heurta à plusieurs employés de l'hôpital dans sa course effrénée. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle allait comme ça. Peut-être cherchait-elle à fuir tout ces regards si familiers...ces regards de pitié...oui, peut-être cherchait-elle à fuir le chagrin, à fuir la souffrance, à fuir les fantômes du passé.

Elle venait de franchir les portes de l'hôpital. Pourtant sa cadence n'avait pas ralentie. Jusqu'où allait-elle courir ainsi ? Jusqu'où se jambes l'emmèneront ? La réponse, elle l'avait...Elle allait le retrouver...au temple...au cimetière du temple.

* * *

Lamentable...Pitoyable...Pathétique...Il n'existait pas de mots assez fort pour décrire la brune, effondrée contre un des piliers du temple. Elle n'avait même pas osé se recueillir sur sa tombe, elle ne pouvait pas...elle n'en avait pas le droit...Comment pourrait-elle lui faire face, alors qu'elle n'a même pas été capable de préserver la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, sa grand mère... ?

Des larmes s'écoulèrent des yeux cannelles de Momo, elles s'écrasèrent sur le sol et ne laissèrent de leur passage qu'une tache foncée. « Ma faute...Tout est de ma faute...Si seulement je ne m'étais pas énervée pour une broutille...Si seulement je ne lui avais pas dit tout ces mots durs...Si seulement je n'avais pas forcer le chauffeur à s'arrêter...alors, s'écria-t-elle, sa voix se fissurant au fur à mesure qu'elle parlait, alors peut-être que...peut-être qu'il-

- Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas mort ? compléta une voix étrangère

Alarmée par cette soudaine intervention, la jeune fille se mit sur ses gardes.

- Qui...Qui est là ? fit-elle en tentant de cacher son effarement.

- Avec des 'si', on pourrait refaire le monde, tu sais ? continua la voix.

La brune se tourna vers l'entrée du temple, là d'où la voix semblait venir. Une femme à chevelure d'un rouge-rose éclatant fit son apparition sous les quelques rayons de lune qui l'éclairaient. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono en satin noir aux motifs assortis à ses cheveux. Ses yeux rouges, qui se voyaient particulièrement dans l'obscurité, contrastaient avec son teint de porcelaine.

- Qui...Qui êtes vous ?

Devant la mine effrayée de la brune, un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'inconnue. Deux ailes d'un noires intenses surgirent soudainement de son dos, suivies d'un ricanement à glacer le sang.

- Moi ? Je suis Lunarys aux ailes d'ombres. se présenta-t-elle, son sourire devenant de plus en plus malsain. Je peux être ta plus précieuse alliée, tout comme je peux être ta pire ennemie. Fais ton choix, ma petite.

Momo tremblait comme une feuille, un tas de question défilait dans sa tête. Quel choix ? Qui était cette femme, exactement ? D 'où pouvait bien venir ces ailes aussi majestueuse que lugubres ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cette ange déchue ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Je...Je ne comprends pas. Que me voulez-vous ?

- Je veux te donner une chance de te racheter, je t'offre un nouvel essai. déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de la jeune fille chétive, elle lui tendit la main. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Devant les allures menaçante de Lunarys, la brune se mit à reculer à chaque pas que la mystérieuse femme prenait.

- Écoute-moi bien, c'est seule et unique chance de le revoir, et de peut-être même le ramener.

- Revoir...Toshiro ? répéta-t-elle, n'arrivant pas à croire à la proposition de l'ange noire.

- Je vois à quoi tu joues, et ça ne m'amuse pas. Tu ne peux pas fuir le passé, alors arrête-toi maintenant et fais lui face. Choisis, vite. » dit-elle froidement, avec un regard à donner des sueurs froides.

Terrifiée, Momo continua reculer, mais ce fut le pas en arrière de trop pour elle. Son pied ne frôla que le vide, tout son corps bascula en arrière.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ...quoique l'on fasse, le passé finira toujours par nous rattraper. Peu importe la distance qu'on a mis tant de labeur à mettre en place...Peu importe le mal qu'on s'est donné pour tenter d'oublier...Peu importe la vitesse à laquelle on s'est efforce de courir... il sera toujours là, quelque part, à attendre le moment où l'on tombera...à attendre le moment les remords nous consumeront entièrement...à attendre le moment où l'on se ne se relèvera pas...

Le passé de Momo Hinamori l'avait rattrapé, elle n'avait plus aucune possibilité de fuite...le temps était venu de payer. Elle l'avait compris. Alors qu'elle chutait, de ce qu'elle supposa être le grand escalier qui menait au temple, ses pensées vinrent à elle et lui, à leur promesse...

_« Ne, Toshiro, on sera ensemble pour toujours, n'est ce pas ? Itsumademo. »_

* * *

**N/A =**** J'ai l'impression de beaucoup faire souffrir cette pauvre Momo, dans cette fic...0.0 Pourtant, je l'adore moi, cette chère Hinamori. é.è ...en même temps, qui aime bien, châtie bien. :B**

**...Même, ce n'est pas équitable, c'est toujours Momo qui souffre, dans mes fics...Quoique, j'ai un OS qui me trotte dans la tête où les rôles vont s'inverser...il va morfler , Toshiro ! Bwahahahahaha ! 8D**

**...Ahem...euh...N'oubliez pas, « Qui aime bien, châtie bien. » !(aaaa)**


	3. 2- Rêve ou Réalité?

**N/A =**** VOILAAAA ! T'es contente ma fille ? è.é**

**...**

**...**

**Comprendront ceux qui pourront. (a)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Rêve ou réalité ?

La porte de la chambre jusque là plongée dans l'obscurité s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant s'infiltré un rayon de lumière. L'auteur de cet soudaine action pénétra dans la pièce et ouvrit les volets de fer, chassant pour de bon la pénombre, avant de se tourner vers le lit, où était affalé ce pour quoi il était venu. « Aller, lève-toi Momo ! Tu vas être en retard à ce train là. »

La dénommée Momo, confortablement emmitouflée dans ses draps, marmonna : « Mmh...Encore deux minutes...Maman. » La mère vint tirer la couette, ce qui manqua de faire tomber la brune. « Si tu veux encore dormir, ce sera sans couverture ! » replia-t-elle d'un air moqueur, tout en sortant, ledit objet dans les bras.

Ne trouvant plus le confort suffisant pour la garder dans les bras de Morphée, Momo se redressa sur son lit. «Tsss...Depuis quand elle vient me réveiller, celle là ? Elle n'est pas trop occupée à noyer ses problèmes dans le boulot ? » grommela-t-elle en baillant vers la fin.

« Chérie, tu n'aurais pas vue ma cravate ? » fit une voix si familière à Momo. Sans même réfléchir, elle se rua vers la source du bruit, ignorant les frémissements qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois que ses pieds nus touchaient le parquet froid.

« Si, la voilà, je te l'ai repassé. répondit la mère, en tendant la cravate au père.

- Merci, ma chérie » le remercia-t-il, il se baissa et déposa un baiser affectueux sur le front de sa femme.

La scène s'était déroulée devant les yeux ébahies de Momo, pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils étaient divorcés depuis deux ans, enfin ! Lui s'était barré avec une salope de 20 ans, et elle avait tenté de l'oublier à travers le travail. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi semblaient-ils vivre le parfait amour ?! « Qu'est...Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?! lâcha la brune dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Momo ? Tu n'es toujours pas habillée ? s'étonna la mère

- Répondez-moi ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?! Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, lui ?! s'énerva-t-elle en pointant du doigt son père.

- Mais enfin, ma puce, nous sommes mariés, je ne vois pas qu'est ce qu'i expliquer. Et puis, pourquoi ne serais-je pas là ? s'interrogea le père, tout aussi confus que sa compagne.

- Vous foutez pas de moi ! Vous êtes divorcés depuis deux ans, tiens, la preuve !

Momo attrapa la main gauche de la mère, et chercha la marque qu'avait laissé l'alliance sur son annulaire. La marque, elle l'a trouva, mais avec un fin anneau d'or l'entourant.

- Oui ? Quelle preuve ?

- M-Mais... !

- Ma chérie...tu as dû faire un mauvais rêve. Ton père et moi-même nous entendons très bien, et ça ne va pas changer de sitôt ! sourit-la mère en déposant sa main sur la joue de sa fille.

- D'ailleurs, je file au boulot, à ce soir mes chéries. » annonça le père de Momo, on déposant un baiser sur les joues des deux femmes de sa vie avant de quitter la chambre.

_« Juste un mauvais...rêve ? » _Momo avait du mal à y croire...ces deux années de pures tortures...n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve ? Le pire cauchemar qu'il soit ? Chacun des sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis, étaient tous des mensonges ? Mais la douleur, elle était pourtant si réelle ! Elle souvenait de chaque détails, elle pouvait se remémorer la souffrance qui l'a envahie lors qu'il...-

_ Diiiing Dong_

« Ah ! Ça doit être Toshiro ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller, Momo. » conseilla sa mère en continuant de plier des habits.

-est mort...Au lieu d'obéir à sa mère, Momo s'avança vers la fenêtre, doucement...Ses jambes tremblant de plus en plus à chaque pas qu'elle prenait. « Toshiro... ? » marmonna-t-elle, n'arrivant pas à y croire, même si tout semblait pointé qu'il était toujours vivant. Elle essuya la buée sur la fenêtre avec la manche de son pyjama, et laissa ensuite reposé sa main contre la vitre. Ces cheveux blancs comme neige ...elle les reconnaitrait entre mille. « Shiro-chan... ! » fit-elle cette fois avec plus de force dans sa voix. D'un coup, elle s'élança hors de la chambre, laissant sa mère médusée _« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a, aujourd'hui ? »._

Momo dévalait les marches quatre à quatre, c'est à peine le temps si elle prenait le temps de respirer. Et, sans même enfiler une veste, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec précipitation, laissant l'air glacé s'engouffrer dans la maison. Mais elle fut stopper dans son élan quand son regard croisa le sien pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Non, tout ça, c'était trop beau pour être vrai...Le monde est cruel, elle était bien placé pour le savoir...Cette réflexion sema le doute au sein de la brune. Et si...tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion ? Et s'il disparaissait à la seconde même où elle le toucherait, comme à chaque fois ? Et si – « Hinamori... ? » l'interpella celui pour lequel la frêle jeune fille avait tant pleuré.

Le son de sa voix prononçant son nom...cette voix qu'elle avait tant espéré entendre de nouveau. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux...dans ses yeux si profonds qui lui avaient tant manqués. Toute forme de résistance chez le brune se craquela, illusion ou réalité, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de se jeter dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle fit, manquant de le faire tomber à terre : « O-Oi ! Hinamori ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux bleus sarcelles grands ouverts.

Il était là, il était bel et bien là ! Elle pouvait le serrer dans ses bras, elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre son front, elle pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur. Toutes ces petites choses, qui pour elle, valait tout l'or du monde.

- Shiro-chaaan ! pleura-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son torse. Ne me laisse plus jamais !

- ...Hinamori, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il en combattant le rouge qui menaçait de lui monter aux joues. Et tu peux me -

- Promets-le moi ! insista-t-elle

- ...Si je te le promets, tu me laisses respirer ?

- Shiro-chan, promets-le ! cria-t-elle, le jeune garçon au cheveux blancs put déceler le désespoir et la peur dans sa voix, il céda :

- Tout ce que je peux te promettre, est de rester à tes cotés aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

Comme le voulait leur marché, Momo relâcha son compagnon de son étreinte, non sans craintes qu'il ne disparaisse d'un coup. Mais les paroles du jeune garçon l'avait quelques peu rassurée, entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche lui apportait la certitude qu'il n'était définitivement pas un tour joué par son esprit

- ...Itsumademo. murmura-t-elle

- Mmh... ?

- Dans ce cas, tu seras à mes côtés pour toujours. _Itsumademo_. répéta-t-elle, des larmes de joies menaçant de tomber le long de ses joues teintées de rose. Elle les essuya avec ses manches.

-...Momo...tu es sûre que tu vas bien? demanda-t-il, un air concerné sur le visage.

_« Momo »_...Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés au collège, il ne l'appelait plus comme ça. C'était toujours « Hinamori ». Mais parfois, ce prénom ressortait...et ça avait toujours le don de chambouler la concernée. En l'occurrence, ça lui donnait envie de pleurer davantage, de joie, bien sûr. Mais elle se retint du mieux qu'elle put.

- O-Oui ! C'est juste que...j'ai fais un horrible cauchemar, tu n'étais plus là et...-

Elle fut interrompu lorsqu'elle reçut une petite pichenette sur le front.

- Je t'avais dis de ne pas regarder tes drama biduches avant de dormir...soupira-t-il . Je suppose que ça t'apprendra.

- Mouh ! C'était méchant, ça, Shiro-chan !

- Ne m'appelle pas Shiro ! C'est Hitsugaya pour toi point final. Et...tu comptes aller au collège comme ça ? fit-il en pointant le pyjama de la jeune fille.

Aussitôt que la réalisation frappa Momo, elle se rendit compte que mine de rien, elle avait très froid, là, dehors, comme ça. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas une certaine chaleur, venue d'on ne sait où , de lui monter aux joues.

- Je...Je reviens ! déclara-t-elle en rentrant chez elle à tout vitesse, laissant derrière elle son ami d'enfance quelques peu agacé, même s'il avait l'habitude des maladresses de la brune.

- Dépêche toi ! »

* * *

« Haaan, c'était marrant aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? lança Momo en s'étirant les bras tout en marchant au coté de Toshiro.

Cela faisait longtemps, ou tout du moins, elle avait l'impression que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée en cours. Elle avait oublié à quel point ça pouvait être marrant...à moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il était là, qu'elle avait passé autant de bon temps là-bas. Oui parce que dans ses souvenirs, les mots marrants et collèges n'étaient pas compatibles.

- Mouais...sauf quand tu m'as appelé Shiro-chan devant toute la classe.

Roooh ! Aller, on s'est bien amusés, quand même ! » insista-t-elle, elle eut pour toute réponse un acquiescement peu convaincu.

La brune remit son écharpe correctement, un sourire toujours placardé sur ses lèvres. C'était comme ça depuis ce matin, depuis qu'elle avait enfin la certitude que l'univers où elle marchait paisiblement à ses cotés était bel et bien la réalité. Tout du moins, elle aimait croire à cette hypothèse, et préférer rayer à tout jamais ce qui semblait être un cauchemar de sa mémoire.

Alors qu'elle continua à encrer dans son esprit que tout ceci était bel et bien réel, une touche de rouge attira son attention tandis qu'ils passaient devant le temple, ce dernier étant sur le chemin du retour. Elle se surprit à fixer avec insistance l'élément d'où provenait cette couleur écarlate, et lorsqu'elle put enfin porter un nom à l'étrange figure ailée assise sur l'un des toriis du temple, le visage de Momo perdit toute ses couleurs : _« Lunarys. » _

_Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Momo ne savait pas pourquoi...pourquoi elle avait attrapé la main qui lui était tendue. Peut-être était-ce un stupide réflexe...Peut-être était-ce désespoir enfouie au fond d'elle, qui ne demandait qu'à le revoir...Peut-être était-ce un mélange des deux. Elle osa lever ses yeux humides vers l'ange noire, chose qu'elle regretta, vu son sourire aussi satisfait qu'effrayant. _

_«Eh ben tu vois, quand tu veux. »_

_Sans un mot de plus, la femme aux cheveux de sang tira contre elle la brune, encore sonnée par les derniers évènements. Cette dernière balbutia quelques mots de façon imperceptible avant que les ailes noires de la mystérieuse femme se rabattent sur leurs deux corps. Et une soudaine lumière en surgit._

_« C'est ton seul et unique essai de plus...profites-en. »_

Il n'y avait pas de rêve...il n'y avait qu'une réalité. Ce cauchemar qu'elle croyait avoir éviter, n'avait simplement pas encore commencer. Elle était revenue dans le passé, à l'époque où elle avait encore la vie qu'elle chérissait tant. Mais...son temps était compté. Le compte à rebours avait déjà démarré.

* * *

**N/A :**** J'aime bien placer le mot 'Itsumademo' à tort et à travers. ^_^  
Les reviews font toujours plaisir. ~**


End file.
